<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Days by Gabbycat53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004280">Last Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbycat53/pseuds/Gabbycat53'>Gabbycat53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbycat53/pseuds/Gabbycat53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year ago the world ended.<br/>A year ago everything can to an end.<br/>Suddenly the dead were no longer dead.<br/>They walked around, devouring anything in their path.<br/>Claiming the world for their own.<br/>Leaving the living to struggle to survive.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The world ended, the dead were walking. Nakamura Yua is a survivor, she has faced countless challenges, slowly losing humanity along the way. Trusting and caring for other people is dangerous, it could cost your life. Since watching her last to shelters go up in flames, she decided that nothing was worth that pain. That is until she stumbles upon a new camp, untouched by the world. The monster generation of the MSBY Black Jackals are unaware of the true terror that lives outside their walls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Live"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is my first story here and the first thing i've written in a few years. it is properly bad, so i apologize for that, this is also the first time i've tried writing using 3rd person.<br/>I’ll try to post as often as I can, so please enjoy it.<br/>This part is mainly to set up the story, the real plot will begin in the following chapters.<br/>Comment and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days have bleed together, the scenery never anything new. The remnants of flames flowed through the air, the smell of smoke mixing with the scent of blood and the decaying flesh of the monsters that roamed the earth. Gunshot rang through the air, a mix of screams and growls following. She ran, only a small bag of supplies and a knife clutched in her hand. She had escaped, but only barely. It was because of him, they had escaped together, away from the fight present in the place that was their home. They were surrounded on all sides. Adrenaline rushing through their veins, weapons at the ready. Bullets were used quickly only taking out a few of the creatures, but doing nothing to stop the battle. He had lured them away, sacrificing himself to save her. The events blurred together, though one thing stayed fresh in her mind, haunting her in her sleep. It was the only thing that kept her fighting, kept her living.<br/>
His eyes shining golden in the rising sun, and his voice telling her to “Live.”</p><p>She walked for days, maybe weeks, an empty vessel of what once was a human. Memories long since faded. Her life before the end was simply gone. The first survivors she met were dead, yet most likely still walking. The last group, the one she had been closest to, one full of friends, was gone. She was utterly alone. </p><p>The woods were dark. Food was becoming slim. Her will to live diminishing. </p><p>She walked clutching the small pendant that hung around her neck. The thick trees were separating, fanning out to an opening in the prison of the woods. The shelter, the walls they provided. The escape, where you could forget the world, forget the past, forget yourself. </p><p>Lights shined through the darkness, illuminating the girl how no stood bathed in it. </p><p>It seemed off, like some sort of fever dream. ‘Surly’ she thought ‘I've finally been freed.’ </p><p>Yet still, she clutched her gun tightly in her hands, retreating back in the cover of the trees. She traveled behind the large lite up building, one that should have been a beacon for danger. </p><p>Finding a window to squeeze through was easy, she was small and with the lack of nutrients seemed to have turned it to only skin and bones. A shallow imitation of the girl she once had been. </p><p>The room was dark, empty except for a large net hanging in the center, a few balls scattered around the floor. It was clean, used recently. </p><p>Suddenly the large metal doors creaked before being flung open. Luckly in that split second she had managed to hide behind the large pillar near the window. The lights flickered on and she let herself adjust to the sudden brightness.</p><p>“Really Miya, are you incapable of cleaning up after yourself?” a voice cut through the silence. She clutched the weapon tighter, readying herself to fight, to take a life if she has to. </p><p>“Hey! It wasn't me this time, promise. Bokkun and Sho were here last so you can blame the omi. You know I would never leave -.” She stepped out gun pointed forward alternating between the two men standing before them. The black haired one looked disinterested even with the weapon pointing at him, though his posture had straighten conciderably in the moment. The other man made her stop in place, her heart stammering in her chest and her though tightened. He had looked similar to a man she once knew, though his eyes were shaped slightly different and were a golden brown color instead of the familiar dark grey. His brown hair that had been dyed blonde at one point in time had grown out leaving long blonde hair falling in his face. His hands were raised in defence by his head, eyes wide. </p><p>“Hey! Hey! Please don't shoot! Kay. We ain't dangerous of anything so you can lower the gun.” The faux blonde shouted, sounding more panicked as he went. </p><p>It was obvious to her that they were harmless, that they had not yet experienced the horrors that lay beyond the walls they stayed in. She lowered the gun slowly, keeping it in her grip, but letting it fall to her side. </p><p>“You don't talk much, do you? Kinda like omi-kun here.” He nudged the blacked haired ones side, earning a glare and a “Don't touch me, and stop with the stupid nicknames.”</p><p>He seemed to continue talking, paying no mind to his companions' response. “Don't mind him, he’s always like this.” He looked at her expectly only to be met with silence, “I have a feeling you are gonna get along, what do you think Omiomi?”<br/>
Another glare.<br/>
“Well anyways, why don't you give us your name.” Once again he turned his attention to her, this time trying to take in her appearance as well. She was of average height for women but was shorter than both of the two men before her. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail, matted with loose stands falling in her face. Her skin was pale, though was covered in dirt and dried blood. Her clothes hung loosely on her small frame, tattered and torn. Her eyes were a dull green, hardened by life. </p><p>She took a deep breath, placing her gun in its holster before turning back towards the two. “You're being awfully nice to someone who just had a gun pointed at your head. The names Yua. What's yours”</p><p>“I'm Atsumu, and this is Omi.” The Blonde, Atumu, Said a smirk now plastered on his face. </p><p>“Miya for the last time stop with the nicknames. The names Sakusa.” The Black haired man started slouching his shoulders a bit. Atumu broke into a laugh, and Sakusa's eyes crinkled at the corners, a small smile hidden under the surgical mask he was wearing. Suddenly Yua seemed to feel a bit lighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Bokuto can I ask a question?” He seemed to freeze, lowering his gaze to look at her.  He gave her a questioning look, urging her to continue. “Does Atumu have a brother?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ll try to post as often as I can, so please enjoy it.<br/>This part is mainly to set up the story, the real plot will begin in the following chapters.<br/>Comment and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You should come with us, we got a whole lotta people you can meet.” Atumu said a large smile stretched across his face. “Right Omiomi, I bet Bokkuns gonna be excited.”</p><p>Sakusa griminced before glancing at Yua, who stood awkwardly by. His Scowl only seemed to deepen, “She's not going anywhere like that.” </p><p>He looked her up and down, an obvious look of disgust drawn into his features. “Come on omi-kun, it's not that bad, only a bit of dirt and - and -”</p><p>“It's blood, if that's what you're trying to get at.” Yua stated matter factly, staring at the surprised look on Atsumu’s face, and the increasing look of disgust on Sakusa’s.</p><p>“Oi, why the hell you covered in blood for?” She shot them both a questioning look. Though they seemed unaware of the horrors occuring around the world, to be unaware of the damage it caused as a whole. It had been all over the news when it began. Images of people being attacked by flesh eating monsters, the widespread panic that only cost more lives. Even if you hadn't experienced it first hand, you knew.</p><p>Memories had flooded back, her parents mindless beings, a blood filled crib, the screams of people who were once friends. A life lost.</p><p>“I was attacked, i would rather not discuss this right now.” Atusmu looked as if he was going to reply before Sakusa had beat him to it. </p><p>“There's showers in that room, Miya will find you clothes. Once you're clean then we can talk. Right, Miya?” Sakusa stared at the man next to him, the same stoic expression on his face. Atumu nodded, turning towards Yua, a smirk one again graced his lips.</p><p>“Guess i gotta listen to him.” He turned to Sakusa winking. Sakusa turned away, a blush hidden under his mask. Sakusa grabbed Atumu by the crook of his shoulder, causing Atumu to let out a yelp in surprise, red spreading across his face. He mutters a “come on” before dragging him out of the room. </p><p>Yua stood there watching the two men leave, before relaxing her shoulders. Gazing around the room, eyes landing on the door Sakusa had directed her to. She started towards the door. Inside was just a normal changing room. Lockers lined to the walls, a few of them looked full. At the end of the room were the showers, a large room, a few dividers separating the different areas. She walked towards the benches situated in front of the lockers. Her  backpack was laid on the floor , Followed by the belt hanging on her frame. She stipped the rest of her close off, tosing them in a pile. It was now that she realized how long it had been, turning on the water, feeling the warmth of it cascade down her body, a puddle of brown at her feet. She realized the last time she had felt clean was at her last camp , and even then there had only been cold water. She lost herself in thought. Not hearing the door opening and closing. </p><p>Eventually she felt clean, stepping out of the shower area she saw a neat pile of close laid next to a towel. She dried off, putting on the outfit given to her. It was simple, just a pair of jeans and a sweater, she put her boots on, deciding to leave her hair falling over her shoulders. </p><p>Looking in the mirror was started, it felt like the olden days, however her smile was gone. An empty shell of what she once was.</p><p>Outside the locker room sat a new man, his dual toned hair gelled up. He immediately jumped up a large smile on his face. “Hey! Im bokuto. I'm sorry I walked in on you showering, Tsumu asked me to drop off clothes for you. I hope you like them. Kaashi picked them out.” Bokuto looked at Yua’s confused face before continuing talking. “Oh, Kaashi’s my boyfriend, he's absolutely perfect. You should meet him, you'll love him.”</p><p>“Bokuto can I ask a question?” He seemed to freeze, lowering his gaze to look at her.  He gave her a questioning look, urging her to continue. “Does Atumu have a brother?”</p><p>“You mean Samu!” Bokuto was smiling, But guilt Flickered through Yuas eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, Him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>